Un accidente nos unió
by Majo Walles
Summary: Daiki, un joven de quince años. Tiene un lindo hermano, Soun, de tres años. El día que sus padres se enfrascan en un viaje Daiki conoce a Taiga, un saliente universitario que empezaría a trabajar como asistente de párvulo en la guardería de su madre. Lo que lo hace el nuevo cuidador de Soun.


**Un accidente nos unió **

**Resumen**: Daiki, un joven de quince años. Tiene un lindo hermano, Soun, de tres años. El día que sus padres se enfrascan en un viaje Daiki conoce a Taiga, un saliente universitario que empezaría a trabajar como asistente de párvulo en la guardería de su madre. Lo que lo hace el nuevo cuidador de Soun.

Los padres de Daiki tienen un accidente en el vuelo que dejara a los chicos sólo y Taiga se propondrá el cuidarlos, quiera o no el muchacho de ojos azules.

Este one-shot participa del "AoKaga Day" del grupo Aokaga 5x10 de Facebook

**Categoría: Kuroko No Basquet**

**Personajes: Kagami Taiga, Aomine Daiki**

**Géneros**: Drama, Humor, Romance.

**Advertencias**: AU=Universos Alternos, Chan=Adulto/Menor, Mpreg=Embarazo Masculino, Lemon.

**Clasificación**: NC-17

**Completo**: Sí

**Capítulos**:1

**Disclaimers**: Los personajes de este fic no me pertenecen, son propiedad de Tadatoshi Fujimaki.

..-.-.-.-.-.-.-..

Eran casi las siete treinta de la mañana y a casa Aomine ya era un caso. Los padres de los chicos corrían de un lado para el otro, mientras Daiki de quince y Soun de dos años se preparaban para ir a clases.

-Soun, tienes tres minutos para bajar o te dejaré aquí -gritó el moreno. Escuchaba divertido como los pasitos en el segundo piso se acercaban con velocidad.

-Ya estoy listo, nii-san.

Daiki sonrió, no había nada que amara más en este mundo que su pequeño hermano Soun. Era una copia de él, pero, como le gustaba decir, "una versión tierna"

-¿Estás seguro de que podrás pasar a dejarlo, hijo? -preguntó su madre, no es que no confiara en su hijo, pero el colegio de Daiki estaba hacía la dirección contraria.

-Sí, madre, no hay problema, tú sólo preocúpate de tener todo listo para el viaje.

La mujer también lamentaba eso, pero ella y su esposo eran químicos farmacéuticos y habían hecho grandes avances, el asunto es que tendrían que viajas a Ámsterdam para presentar sus trabajos. Estarían ahí por casi una semana y Daiki se había negado a que los dejaran con niñera. Dijo que él era perfectamente capaz de cuidar de si mismo y de Soun. Y sus padres lo sabían, pero la carga del chico era bastante. Incluso había pedido permiso esa semana para faltar a las practicas de baloncesto, sólo para hacerse cargo de su hermano.

Daiki tomó a Soun en brazos cuando este se le empezó a colgar de las piernas

-Dile adiós a mamá y papá -dijo Daiki mientras el niño besaba las mejillas de sus padres y reía por

que su padre le removió el cabello.

-Tengan un buen viaje y llamen cuando lleguen.

-Claro que sí hijo, en cuanto nos instalemos llamaremos para darles el numero de la habitación de hotel -dijo la mujer abrazando a su hijo mayor-, gracias hijo.

-Tranquilos… vayan a curar el sida.

-No es sida, tonto -dijo su padre dándole un coscorrón por la mala broma de Daiki, pero luego le abrazo-. Cuídense.

-Ey, nosotros nos quedamos, ustedes cuídense.

Daiki salió de la casa y subió a su hermanito en la silla de bebé que el día anterior había sacado de la bicicleta de su madre para instalarla en la suya.

-Bien, Soun, desde hoy estamos solo tú y yo -dijo emprendiendo el viaje a la guardería de su hermanito.

-¡Sí! -dijo animado el niño mientras disfrutaba la loca carrera de su hermano en bicicleta.

…

…

Debía admitir que, de no haber sido un deportista de primera, no habría podido emprender esa carrera, para ir a dejar a Soun y luego dirigirse a su colegio. Lo bueno es que llegó con muchísimo tiempo de sobra.

-Bien, Soun. Pórtate bien, vendré por ti a las cuatro de la tarde, así que espérame -dijo besando la frente de su hermanito llevándolo a la entrada de la guardería, donde la directora recibía a los niños a diario.

-Oh, Daiki-chan, tu madre me dijo que esta semana estarías a cargo de Soun.

-Si, espero su ayuda -dijo asiento un asentimiento.

-Por supuesto -la mujer vio como su nuevo aprendiz se quedaba boquiabierto mirando al adolescente-, Oh, aprovecho de presentarte a Kagami-sensei. Está de ayudante en el grado de Soun.

El mucho dirigió la mirada al hombre. Debía tener veinticuatro o veinticinco años. Pelirrojo, de piel moreno, mucho más clara que la suya, claro, y con unas extrañas cejas partidas.

-Mucho gusto -dijo saludando al hombre-, tengo que irme, las clases empiezan dentro de poco -dijo despidiéndose-, portante bien, Soun -dijo despidiéndose de su hermano a la distancia, mientras emprendía carrera a su escuela.

-Bien, Kagami Taiga, espero que no acoses a Daiki-chan -dijo la mujer divertida mientras se cruzaba de brazos.

-Dios, me enamore -dijo poniéndose una mano en el corazón de manera exagerada-, tiene que decirme todo de él -dijo mirándola con ojos soñadores.

-Pues bien -dijo tomando la mano de Soun para entrar a la guardería, que no entendía nada de lo que pasaba así-, su nombre es Aomine Daiki, es el hermano mayor de este precioso niño -dijo besando las mejillas de Soun que estaba ahora en sus brazos- tiene dos padres químicos farmacéuticos los cuales hoy parten de viaje al extranjero, por lo que se hará cargo de su hermano por estos días.

-Ya veo.

-Además sólo tiene quince años, así que está completamente fuera de tus posibilidades -dijo dándole un golpe en la cabeza-. Así que quita esa cara de pervertido y ponte a jugar con los niños.

-Sí, señora -dijo parándose derecho y cargando al niño en brazos para correr con él a la sala mientras este moría de la risa.

…

…

Daiki cumplió con su promesa a su hermanito y a las cuatro de la tarde en punto estaba en la guardería para recoger a su hermanito.

-Hola, Daiki-chan -dijo el pelirrojo en la entrada, logrando que el menor enarcara una ceja.

-¿Tu nombre era…?

-Taiga -dijo sonriendo coqueto, no por que su jefa, entre paréntesis, su madre, le dijera que no se acercara al chico, él lo iba a hacer.

-Vengo por Soun.

-Sí, ya viene, lo están terminando de arreglar -dijo dando una mirada al chico frente a él. ¡Demonios! Sí que ese niño era guapo.

-Ya veo -dijo algo incomodo por las miradas del pelirrojo. Sabía que estaba bueno, pero este chico era algo mayor que él.

-¡Hermano! -gritó Soun corriendo, detrás de él venía la directora, pero no venía con buena cara, Taiga se alejó un par de pazos esperando no ser receptor de la furia de su madre.

-Daiki, no se vayan aun, por favor -dijo en cuanto llegó hasta los hermanos.

-¿Pasa algo? -preguntó arrugando el entrecejo.

-¿Soun, por que no vas a ver si Miko-chan terminó de comer? -le pidió poniéndose a su altura-, sabes que es una perrita muy juguetona y se le olvida comer.

-Sí, sensei -dijo feliz corriendo al patio.

-¿Qué está pasando? -volvió a preguntar, con un fuerte dolor en el estómago.

-Supongo que no lo sabes por que no has visto los noticieros, lo supe en cuanto te vi tan tranquilo -dijo la mujer- el avión con destino Ámsterdam que salió en la mañana… capotó. Están buscando a los tripulantes por todos lados… no alcanzó a llegar al continente.

Daiki sintió que se le congeló el cuerpo desde la planta del pie hasta el cabello.

-Mis papás…

-Lo lamento mucho, hijo -dijo la mujer poniendo la mano sobre el hombro del muchacho.

-¿Qué…? yo no sé… ¿Qué hago?

-Tranquilo, te ayudaremos en todo lo que necesites – dijo abrazándolo, sintiendo como se derrumbaba entre sus brazos. Su hijo se mantenía a su lado, sobando la espalda de Daiki.

-¿Qué le pasa a mi nii-san?

Daiki se despegó de la mujer y corrió a abrazar a Soun, en este momento sólo quería mantenerlo a su lado.

…

…

La noticia de la desaparición de los padres de los Aomine se regó como pólvora, después de todo los padres de los chicos eran muy queridos en la comunidad en general, habían hecho mucho trabajo social.

-No creo que sea bueno que ellos se queden solos en casa por quizás cuanto tiempo -dijo Taiga molesto con su madre, que no entendía su punto.

-No quiero que tu encandilamiento con Daiki te nuble, hijo -dijo la mujer tras su escritorio-, obviamente me preocupa, pero no han pasado ni veinticuatro horas desde que todo esto pasó. Quizás aparezcan dentro de unas horas y sólo se haya tratado de un mal susto.

-Pues no me parece que estés viendo las cosas desde un punto de vista criterioso.

La mujer se quedó cayada mirando a su hijo, es verdad, también le preocupaba, pero como ella misma había dicho, esperaba que sólo se tratara de un mal susto.

-Espera un poco, hijo…

-Mamá, si fuera yo el que estuviera desaparecido ¿Querrías estar sola en espera de recibir noticias mías? -preguntó preocupado-, dejando de lado que me atrajo Daiki en cuanto lo vi, sé que es un niño, así que dejaré eso de lado por su bien, pero no creo que dejarlo solo con su hermano en este momento sea lo mejor.

Y vaya que tenía razón su hijo. Sólo por esta vez le escucharía.

…

…

Daiki estaba en la sala de la casa, mirando con atención el televisor en el canal de las noticias, no habían dejado de hablar del accidente en todo el día, por lo menos desde que llegó a su casa casi a las 17:30. Entre sus nervios internos, que no dejaría que su hermano viera, le había servido comida, sólo a Soun, él no era capas de tomar ni un vaso de agua por la preocupación. Lo había acostado casi a las ocho, cuando su hermanito normalmente se dormía pasadas las nueve de la noche, pero necesitaba centrar su atención en las noticias.

Aun no hallaban el avión, sólo se sabía que el piloto había pedido ayuda cerca de las doce del día, casi veinte minutos después de despegar, y luego el avión salió del radar. No tenían más datos que esos.

-Por favor, papás, aparezcan -dijo apretando las manos mientras mecía su cuerpo, sin siquiera notarlo, estaba tan nervioso que no era capaz de pensar bien.

…

…

-Mamá, necesito la dirección de los Aomine, ahora -dijo Taiga molesto con su progenitora.

-Taiga…

-Hace tres días que Soun no viene y obviamente su hermano es responsable de eso -dijo dando vueltas por la oficina.

-Eso es lo normal, hijo, las noticias aun no dicen nada al respecto y Daiki-chan tiene que estar pendiente de eso.

-Pues eso no puede seguir así, es malo para ellos -dijo mirando con algo de molestias- ¿Sabemos acaso si están bien?

-No lo sé, hijo -dijo suspirando, su hijo era tan denso a veces-. Hagamos algo -le dijo- cuidemos a los demás niños, y luego…

-No, madre -dijo serio-, está vez me ayudaras a ver como están los chicos, mientras cuidas a los niños con los demás cuidadores.

La mujer se iba a oponer, pero era verdad que ella también estaba preocupada por la situación de los chicos.

-Está bien -dijo tomando el libro de registros y trascribiendo la dirección de los Aomine para entregárselo a su hijo- me llamarás por cualquier cosa que pase o se sepa -le dijo sin soltar el papelito.

-Claro que sí -dijo tomando su chaqueta y el casco de su motocicleta para partir en ese instante. Casi corre fuera de la oficina, no vaya a ser que su madre se arrepintiera a ultima hora.

Taiga no era nuevo en la ciudad, pero la dirección no la conocía, así que utilizó la aplicación de su celular para buscar la ruta de ida más rápida, no estaba lejos, de hecho, en su motocicleta llegaría en un par de minutos.

Cuando llegó a la casa notó muchas cosas, el periódico en la entrada indicaba que no había sido recogido en esos días, así como la correspondencia. Tomó las cosas y caminó dentro de la propiedad, una casa común y corriente, con un bello, pero algo seco jardín delantero.

Tocó en timbre de la entrada y escuchó como corrían a abrirle la puerta.

En ese instante Taiga notó varias cosas en el joven que le abrió la puerta.

1° Daiki no había dormido nada; sus ojeras estaban marcadas a fuego bajo sus lindos ojos azules.

2° Daiki no esperaba su visita.

3° Daiki no había comido nada.

4° Soun era el único que no sabía nada.

-¡Taiga-sensei! -corrió el niño hacia su profesor suplente, mientras era elevado en brazos.

-Hola, Soun -dijo acariciando la cabeza del niño y luego miró a Daiki que apenas le dirigía una mirada- ¿Puedo pasar?

-Sí, disculpe -dijo haciéndose a un lado.

Taiga vio que, a pesar de estar completamente descuidado de sí mismo, el adolescente se había encargado de que la casa se mantuviera en pie.

-¿Han comido ya? -preguntó al ver que el niño que se bajó de sus brazos corría a jugar nuevamente con sus juguetes.

-Sí, ya di de comer a Soun -dijo Daiki caminando hacia la sala y viendo el televisor.

Taiga se preguntaba si en esos días Daiki había abandonado esa posición cuando no estaba haciéndose cargo de su hermano.

-¿Alguna información? -preguntó llegando a su lado, sentándose junto a él.

-Nada.

…

…

Daiki no sabía en que momento aceptó que el pelirrojo lo sacara de su casa, quizás fue por que en un momento de la tarde había perdido el sentido. Los días en vela y sin comer le pasaron la cuenta y el pelirrojo había aprovechado para subirlo al automóvil de sus padres, ayudado por Soun, quien llevaba una mochila con ropa y juguetes en el maletero del auto.

-Tranquilo, ya te dije que la casa quedó bien cerrada -dijo el mayor pasándole las llaves de la casa mientras tomaba en brazos a Soun que se había quedado dormido en el trayecto a su casa-. Sólo se quedarán aquí mientras esperamos alguna información de sus padres -le dijo pasándole la mochila con ropa para que se la echara al hombro.

-No debiste traernos -dijo algo molesto, esto era casi un secuestro.

-Pero no puedo permitir que vuelvas a desmayarte estando solo con Soun -dijo mirándolo con intensidad, si la culpa era la única forma de mantenerlo vigilado, lo utilizaría.

-No le pasará nada…

-No lo sabes -dijo pasándole las llaves que estaban en su mano-, abre la puerta, por favor -dijo acomodando al niño en sus brazos.

A pesar de las protestas, Daiki abrió la puerta del departamento, lo bueno es que estaban en el primer piso, le dolía todo el cuerpo y no quería estar subiendo escaleras. El departamento no era la gran cosa. Una sala modesta, una cocina de concepto abierto. Unos muebles, pocos, pero de buen gusto. En fin, un ambiente cómodamente minimalista.

-Llevaré a Soun a dormir, trae las cosas, para que las puedas acomodar en la habitación -dijo caminando por el pasillo-. Esta es la puerta de mi habitación, el baño está adentro, así que siéntete libre de entrar o cuando Soun lo necesite también, nunca esta cerrada -dijo abriendo la puerta con el pie y siguió caminado hasta la siguiente puerta. Era una habitación normal con una cama tamaño queen y un ropero-. Esta habitación la utiliza mi primo Tatsuya cuando viene, pero eso es una vez al año, así que pueden utilizarla sin problemas -dijo acostando al niño entre las sabanas-. Puedes guardar las cosas en el ropero y mañana te acompañaré a buscar más ropa y tus cosas del colegio.

Daiki quería decir tantas cosas, pero no le salía la voz. Taiga lo notó así que soltando el aire caminó hasta el joven y lo sacó de la habitación sosteniéndolo del brazo camino a la cocina, lo hizo sentarse mesa del desayunador y fue a calentar algo de comida. Nadie dijo nada por los siguientes cinco minutos en los que Taiga se movió por el lugar preparando algo de ensalada y luego llevando dos puestos de comida hasta el chico. Algo de arroz y pollo cocido. Una buena elección si el chico no había ingerido alimentos. Le sirvió un vaso de agua fresca y se sentó frente a él-. Come, esta buena.

-Yo no…

-No es gran cosa -dijo comiendo de su plato- comerás, dormirás un rato y luego si quieres puedes volver a quedarte frente al televisor para ver si hay novedades.

-Pero si llaman a casa.

-Créeme, lo sabrás antes por los noticieros, los periodistas con una banda de buitres -le dijo moviendo el plato frente al chico-. Ahora come. Luego iremos a dormir, yo llevaré a Soun a la guardería mañana y tú irás a clases.

-Aunque fuera no me podría concentrar -dijo apretando los puños bajo la mesa, estaba tentado a decir que no quería comer, pero su estomago no pensaba lo mismo y rugió ante el aroma de la comida caliente. Se demoró casi media hora en comer todo lo que Taiga le había preparado, mientras el pelirrojo se veía una taza de café luego de haber terminado sus alimentos.

-Vete a dormir -dijo quitando los platos de la mesa.

Taiga lo vio caminar con paso lento a la habitación, pero antes de meterse al pasillo el chico se volteó a mirarlo.

-Gracias -dijo haciendo una reverencia y luego se fue a la habitación que compartiría con su hermano.

Taiga se quedó con una tonta sonrisa en la cara al verlo partir. Suspiró, tendría que llamar a su madre y ella no estaría nada contenta con lo que había hecho, pero no podía permitir que los chicos se quedaran solos.

…

…

Una semana más y ninguna noticia del avión perdido. Daiki había ido a clases sólo dos días, pues el miércoles por televisión anunciaron que podían haber encontrado algo, lo que impidió que el chico saliera del departamento de Taiga, pero nada habían encontrado.

Taiga, fiel a lo que prometió a su madre, llevaba a Soun cada día a la guardería y se quedaba trabajando, le estaba dando espacio a Daiki, pero veía que con cada día que pasaba el chico se iba desesperando más y más.

Hasta esa noche.

-¿Onii-chan, donde está okaa-chan y otto-chan?

Los ojos de Daiki se habían llenado de lagrimas en cuanto su hermanito hizo la pregunta y lo abrazó con fuerza llorando con el niño en brazos.

-Daiki, pásame a Soun -dijo Taiga al ver que el bebé no entendía nada y se estaba poniendo a llorar al sentirse nervioso entre los brazos de su hermano-, te hablo enserio, Daiki, lo estás asustando -dijo Taiga con tono fuerte, entonces Daiki liberó a su hermanito y este corrió a los brazos de Taiga que lo elevó y le sobaba la espalda para que dejara de llorar.

Daiki estaba en el suelo, con las manos cubriendo su rostro mientras las lagrimas corrían por sus ojos.

Taiga lo dejó a solas un rato, sólo mientras él se encargaba de Soun que se durmió en pocos minutos luego de que Taiga le dijera que no se preocupara, que su hermano lloraba porque estaba enfermito, pero que él le daría algún medicamente para que sintiera mejor, que luego vendría a dormir con él como cada noche. No se demoró demasiado en que el niño fuera vencido por el sueño.

Al volver a la sala se agachó tras el muchacho y lo abrazó con fuerza, sintiendo como el llanto de Daiki se incrementaba.

-Eso es… vota todo -dijo hablándole suavemente al oído.

-Mis padres… mamá… papá…

Taiga estuvo sosteniendo a Daiki por más de una hora mientras él se desahogaba, luego lo había llevado el sillón de la sala y se sentó junto a él, sin dejar de abrazarlo con fuerza.

-Llevas demasiado tiempo reteniendo todo.

-Lo lamento -dijo suspirando-. No debí asustar a Soun.

-Pero tenías que dejarlo salir de todos modos -dijo sosteniendo las manos morenas entre las propias.

-No sé que haré si mis padres no aparecen… tengo tanto miedo.

-Es normal -dijo soltándolo para ir por pañuelos y un vaso de agua para Daiki, para luego sentarse a su lado-. Ya verás que aparecerán, pero tienes que seguir con la visa, Daiki, necesito que vuelvas a clases, hazlo por Soun, no puede verte caer en este momento -dijo mirándolo a los ojos. Mi madre y yo podemos ayudarlos en cualquier cosa, pero él sólo te tiene a ti. A su amado hermano mayor.

Y Daiki lo entendió, si sus padres no volvían, él se haría cargo de su hermanito, y para eso debía estudiar.

-Está bien.

…

…

Casi una semana más pasó y ahora Taiga volaba en su motocicleta, tenía que llegar lo antes posible, no podía quitar la sonrisa de idiota en su cara. Llegó frente al colegio y dejó con descuido la motocicleta y el casco en medio de la entrada para correr dentro del lugar. Había muchos alumnos saliendo de sus horas escolares, hasta que lo vio, junto a un grupo de chicos de cabelleras particulares, pero ellos no llamaban su atención. Corrió hasta el joven.

-¿Taiga? ¿Qué…?

-Aparecieron -dijo abrazando a Daiki que casi se desploma entre sus brazos-. Tus papás aparecieron.

Daiki estaba con la respiración agitada, los ojos le picaban, no sabía que estaba pasando, todo a su alrededor había dejado de existir, sólo el hombre frente a él que le estaba dando la noticia más espectacular de su vida.

-Mis padres…

-Daiki, mírame -dijo tomando al chico por las mejillas que parecía en shock, hasta sus amigos estaban saltando felices por la noticia, pero el moreno parecía no entender sus palabras- Daiki, llamaron a la guardería, tu madre dio el numero… están vivos, Daiki, no sufrieron ni un rasguño -dijo con una sonrisa partiéndole las casa.

Daiki entonces lo entendió todo. Saltó a abrazar a Taiga que le sostuvo con fuerza por la cintura. Quizás era la emoción o el momento, pero Daiki apartó la cara del cuello del pelirrojo para plantarle tremendo beso en los labios, dejando al pobre pelirrojo en shock ahora.

Los amigos de Daiki estaban con la boca abierta, no era el tipo de reacción que esperaban de su amigo con el mensajero de las buenas noticias.

Taiga bajó al muchacho lentamente hasta que los pies de este tocaron el piso y sólo ahí Daiki lo soltó, gritó un adiós a sus amigos y arrastró a Taiga a la entrada, donde encontró a un grupo de chicos admirando la motocicleta del pelirrojo antes de subirse a esta.

-Apártense- dijo acomodándose-. Llévame a casa… tengo que prepararlo todo.

Taiga sonrió de lado. Si que Daiki era impredecible a veces. Le puso su casco y se sentó delante de este para partir en dirección a la casa de los Aomine.

…

…

Casi un día completo se demoraron en traer a sus padres de regreso, un milagro decía los medios de comunicación.

El avión había tenido problemas y tuvo un aterrizaje de emergencia en una pequeña isla al sur de japón, se habían desviado del camino y por lo mismo no podían dar con ellos. Todos los pasajeros estaban bien, un poco deshidratados ya que la comida no era mucha y tuvieron que racionarla en caso de no ser rescatados a tiempo, lo bueno es que la isla contaba con arboles frutales y una laguna, pero de ella no podían beber pues no sabían si era apta para el consumo humano.

Ahora mismo Soun y Daiki era apretados en medio del abrazo en que sus padres los tenían sometidos.

-No dejamos de pensar en ustedes ni un momento -decía la mujer entre lágrimas-, sabía que podías lograrlo, hijo.

-Lo hiciste bien, Daiki -dijo el hombre besando la frente de su hijo mayor, su bebé estaba feliz de verlos, pero él nunca supo nada del accidente, no como Daiki que estaba aferrado a sus padres como table de salvavidas.

-Creí que me moría sin ustedes -dijo ocultando el rostro en el cuello de su padre-. No nos dejen nunca más, por favor.

-Claro que no, hijo-le dijo su padre-, pasará mucho tiempo antes de que volvamos a subir a un avión.

-O nunca -dijo su madre besando las mejillas de su hijo menor.

…

…

Una semana ya había pasado desde que los Aomine aparecieran.

Una semana en que Taiga había devuelto a los chicos a su casa.

-Oh, por favor, hijo, pareces alma en pena -dijo divertida la madre de Taiga mientras este estaba en el suelo, con un montón de niños jugando sobre él, pero el chico ni se inmutaba.

-Es que hecho de menos a Daiki y a Soun -dijo melancólico.

-Yo estoy aquí -dijo el niño elevando la mano y fue apapachado por mayor.

-Oh, Soun, vuelve a casa conmigo -dijo apretando al divertido niño entre sus brazos.

-Deje de torturar a mi hijo, Taiga-sensei -dijo divertida la madre del niño que venía llegando en ese momento. Su hijo le había informado de todo lo que el apuesto pelirrojo había hecho por ellos, y ella no podía estar más agradecida.

-Siento que mi departamento está vacío, desde que Daiki y Soun se fueron -dijo deprimiéndose en una esquina.

-No le haga caso, Aomine-san -dijo la madre de Taiga divertida por el drama de su hijo.

-Tranquila… no es el único en ese estado -dijo la mujer en tono confidente-. Daiki a estado todo este tiempo distraído y lo he escuchado un par de veces decir el nombre de su hijo en medio de suspiritos.

-Oh, que Taiga no oiga eso…

-Demasiado tarde, madre -dijo un resucitado Taiga mientras se acercaba a ellos.

-No, Taiga -dijo su madre con las manos en la cintura- Daiki sigue siendo un menor de edad.

-Por favor, mami -dijo como niño chico-, no pienso hacer nada indebido a Daiki, sólo quiero ir a verlo, para saber cómo está.

-Pues está muy bien -dijo la madre de Daiki divertida.

-No sé, creo que tendría que verlo por mis propios ojos.

Las madres rieron por la actitud del mayor.

…

…

A Taiga le había costado las penas del infierno que le dejaran ir a ver a Daiki, pero cuando lo logró no pudo estar más agradecido. Daiki estaba entrenando nuevamente, se había reincorporado al club con sus amigos, a pesar de que quedaban un par de mees para que dejara el colegio y entrara a secundaria.

-Sí que eres bueno -dijo Taiga apoyado en la entrada del gimnasio donde el equipo de Basquetbol de Teiko entrenaba, había muchos jóvenes ahí, pero Daiki si que sabía destacarse entre todos.

-¿Taiga-sensei? -preguntó extrañado llegando a su lado- ¿Pasó algo con Soun?

-Para nada -dijo quitándole importancia-, sólo andaba por aquí y me dije "Ey, Taiga, ¿Por qué no mueves el maldito trasero y vas a pedirle una cita a Daiki-chan?" y aquí estoy -dijo sonriendo de lado.

-Vaya manera de pedir una cita -dijo el joven moreno cruzándose de brazos divertido-. Bien, no sé si debería aceptar, después de todo tú eres un adulto.

-Sí, pero un adulto con la autorización de tu madre para llevarte por un helado.

Daiki sonrió aún más, amaba tanto a su madre.

-Está bien, pero tendrás que esperar a que termine el entrenamiento -dijo caminando de regreso a la duela.

-Claro, yo disfruto del espectáculo mientras tanto-dijo mirando con algo de descaro las piernas de Daiki y subía la mirada hasta ese trasero firme que se notada aun bajo los Shorts deportivos.

Daiki tuvo que hacer huso de toda su fuerza de voluntad para no sonrojarse. ¡Taiga-sensei lo estaba acosando!

…

…

-Aquí tienes -dijo Taiga entregando un cono de helado de menta para Daiki mientras el se comía uno de chocolate.

-Gracias -dijo algo cohibido. Maldición, que nunca había tenido una cita antes, así que no tenía idea de cómo tenía que comportarse en una.

-Oye, tranquilo -dijo Taiga-, no es como si fuera la primera vez que estuviéramos a solas… recuerda que te he tenido entre mis brazos antes -dijo en tono bajo.

Esta vez Daiki sí se sonrojó, es verdad. Había estado viviendo dos semanas en el departamento del pelirrojo, había comido con él, incluso una vez se quedó dormido apoyado en este hombre mientras veía el noticiero en espera de algo relacionado con la desaparición de sus padres.

-Pero esto es diferente -dijo mirando al pelirrojo que estaba a un palmo de distancia.

-Claro que no es lo mismo -dijo tomando valor y dejando un beso en los labios del chico que miró a todos lados apenado-, esta vez estoy tratando de conquistarte, antes sólo te protegía.

Daiki volvió a sonreír, no era tan malo si lo pensaba así.

…

…

-Maldición.

Taiga había caído de espaldas en el suelo de su departamento cuando Daiki prácticamente lo había tacleado. Él no sabía las intenciones que tenía su novio cuando lo llamó para decirle que iba a su casa, pero la mirada caliente de Daiki que le hizo erizar la piel cuando lo vio en la entrada, le dio la repuesta.

-Te has demorado tanto -dijo Daiki gateando hasta subirse a las caderas del pelirrojo.

-Se le llama respetarte, cariño -dijo el mayor sostenido al joven moreno que se meneaba con descaro sobre sus caderas.

-Bien, pero quiero que me pierdas el respeto.

¿Dónde quedó su lindo y tímido novio? ¿Quién se lo cambio por esta máquina lujuriosa?

-¿Saben tus padres que viniste, Daiki? -preguntó tomando impulso y sentándose para poder mordisquear el cuello del moreno.

-Ya soy un adulto, Taiga, mis padres no tienen nada que decirme -dijo moviéndose aun más sobre la pelvis de su novio. Habían pasado dos malditos años en los que se mantuvo en abstinencia por que no quería arriesgarse a que Taiga fuera llevado a la cárcel por pedófilo, pero hace una semana había estado de cumpleaños, por fin tenía 17, tenía la edad para beber, conducir y por, sobre todo, follar con su novio de veintisiete años.

-Bien, no tengo nada contra eso -dijo Taiga volteando el cuerpo de Daiki para que quedara bajo el suyo y poder besarlo de manera hambrienta mientras se sacaba su polera, viendo como Daiki hacía lo mismo con la suya y se desabrochaba el pantalón, sin dejar de mover sus caderas-. Para -dijo sosteniéndolo por la cintura mientras se agachaba a besarlo en la boca-, me vas a volver loco.

-Eso pretendo -dijo moviéndose con más fuerza, lo que acarreó que Taiga escondiera la cara entre el cuello y la cabeza de su novio, mientras él, perdiendo la cordura, se movía para embestir a Daiki por sobre la ropa-. Oh, no, por favor -decía entre gemidos, ya había tenido suficiente del tonteo sobre la ropa a lo largo de estos años y a escondidas de todos, ahora lo quería de verdad-, quiero al de verdad esta vez -dijo sosteniendo de las mejillas-. Quiero tu pene dentro de mí, con fuerza, duro… sin nada.

-Oh, no, claro que no -dijo divertido parándose y tomando la mano de Daiki para que se pusiera de pie y caminar a la habitación, si iba a tener sexo con su novio lo haría en la comodidad de su cama-. Me tendrás adentro, Daiki, y muy duro, pero no sin protección.

-Maldición, Taiga. Quiero…

-No, aun eres muy joven para que lleves a mi hijo -dijo besándolo y acomodándolo en la cama-, ya vendrán los bebés, mi amor -dijo mirándolo a la cara y viendo el adorable puchero de su moreno, pero que luego cambio a una sonrisa sádica- ¿Daiki?

-Bien, como tú quieras -dijo travieso y estirándose hasta la mesa de noche, dándole una buena vista de su trasero a Taiga, que ni lento ni perezoso le bajó los pantalones y empezó a amasar esas carnes blandas y apetitosas con una de sus manos, mientras bajaba su propio pantalón, antes de ponerse a lamer esa pequeña entrada que le recibiría.

-Demonios… te preparaste -dijo notando lo suelto que estaba.

-Pretendía que me tomaras en el suelo de la sala -dijo parándose en la cama y moviendo las piernas para que su pantalón cayera y ver como Taiga hacía lo propio con los suyos-, pero, en fin, la cama tampoco está mal -dijo sosteniendo el condón con sus dedos y abriendo el paquete con los dientes para ponerse sobre las piernas de su amante y empezar a mamar el pene de su novio que gemía por el placer.

-Daiki, Dios -dijo cayendo de espaldas, sintiendo como su moreno mordisqueaba la punta antes de alejarse un poco y ponerle el condón, lentamente, torturándolo. Sabía que le costaría caro el no querer embarazarlo ahora, pero Daiki aun estaba en secundaria y luego tenía una carrera universitaria que elegir, los hijos vendrían luego.

Daiki sonrió de lado al ver la mirada perdida de su hombre, así que sostuvo el miembro cubierto de Taiga y se subió a sus caderas, elevó una de sus piernas para ver con detalle como lentamente iba entrando el pene de su pareja en su dilatada entrada.

El pelirrojo casi rumiaba al ver la escena frente a él. No podía creerlo. Daiki estaba tan hermoso ahí sobre él. Subiendo y bajando, con la mirada perdida y la saliva escurriendo por su boca. Lo atrajo por la nuca para besarlo, mientras sostenía las caderas de Daiki con su mano libre, manteniéndolo firme en su posición, mientras él subía sus caderas para embestirlo con fuerza.

-Sí, eso, más fuerte -gemía Daiki a su oído, mientras el pelirrojo se volteaba, dejándolo bajo su cuerpo para penetrarlo con más ímpetu.

Taiga se salió del cuerpo de su amante y lo volteó, empujó la cara de Daiki contra el colchón y levantó sus caderas para que quedara a la altura de su pene y le penetró nuevamente, con más fuerte, con más rapidez, mientras apretaba y rasguñaba las nalgar de su pareja que se deshacía en gemidos y apretaba con fuerza el cubrecama bajo sus cuerpos.

-Vamos, bebé -dijo Taiga mordiendo sin fuerza su espalda-, córrete para mí.

Daiki apretó los ojos y bajó una mano a su pene para moverlo un poco antes de eyacular con fuerza sobre la cama, sintiendo como Taiga le daba dos fuertes embestidas antes de correrse en su interior.

Los cuerpos de ambos amantes cayeron en la cama, en un lio de piernas sudor y semen. Taiga sacó su miembro de la entrada de su moreno y vio como pulsaba al verse vacío. Se sacó el condón y luego de anudarlo lo tiró al basurero junto a su cama.

-Si que eres una bestia en la cama -dijo Daiki agotado aún, tenía todo el cuerpo entumecido. Maldición, era como jugar un partido entero en cinco minutos.

-Y eso que me controlé -le dijo divertido antes de estirarse para sacar otro condón del cajón y luego ayudar a Daiki a pararse-, ahora te quiero de nuevo, pero en la ducha.

-Oh, sí -dijo agarrándose con pies y brazos a su novio que los movió al baño.

Quizás un evento desafortunado los había unido, pero la pasión los mantendría juntos. Y Quien dice, en una de esas Daiki logra antes de tiempo su cometido de embarazarse de Taiga, después de todo, su pareja podría cuidar a sus bebés en la guardería de su suegra.

Fin


End file.
